Is He For Real?
by Princess Zombie
Summary: [SK3D]Several Years Later ‘Game over’ Is now a free online virtual reality game,The game is believed still to be unbeatable with infinite levels. Our favorite gamers are in for a wild ride, with a new player aboard.
1. Chapter 1

1A/N: I wrote this over the course of 2 hours, be nice, and I'll only continue if you review and ask.

Summary: Several Years Later 'Game over' Is now a free online virtual reality game, the controller and glasses can be bought at gaming stores, and are available to just about anyone. The game is believed still to be unbeatable with infinite levels. 'Parties' Consist of 6-8 members, and you cannot enter the game until you join a party. Children all over the world get together with their friends to make parties. The game begins with the first five levels, after them, the game extends, the new levels taking from a few days to a month to complete. Programmerz still roam the game, protecting from cheat codes and hacks and things of the like. There are not life lines available. Only one player per IP Address is allowed in the game to prevent cheating with multiple players. Each party is Designated By a Color. There are multiple worlds so only one party of each color is in a world, however all worlds are the same.

And Let the story begin...

XXxXxXxXxXxXX

"Man, Now We have to wait for two more people!" Juni complained, sitting down on the floor. He, Rex, Arnold , and Francis were in a small room, covered in Red, they each wore red basic outfits, unarmored.

"Maybe we should Get our one optional NPC?" Francis offered, they all agreed, and suddenly, Demetra appeared, clad in red.

"Demetra!" Juni gasped.

"In all my pixely goodness."

"Wow! This is awesome!" Juni replied, smiling. Suddenly, a voice Echoed through the room,

"Party Join Request, Chase Mihama, Approve?"

"Yes." Rez Spoke, He had been reading over the game manual. A Player wearing red and black armor appeared. "Woah, where'd you get the armor?" Rez asked

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Chase." The player spoke. It had long black hair, flowing to it's hips in a ponytail, and shimmering, yet sad gray eyes.

"You mean you're a boy? You have such a girly face!" Arnold Said, from where he had been leaning on a wall.

"Yes, Thanks for noticing." Chase Replied happily.

"You never answered my question." Rez spoke. "Where did you get that armor?"

"Oh, I've beaten the game." He replied with a small smile.

"Psh, right, really, did you use a cheat?"

"No, I've beaten the game. There are 52 levels, It took me about a week to beat it."

"The game has only been out for a week and a half."

"Oh, well, I started a few days late, and I just finished yesterday, I just wanna play again." he spoke, as the six of them were transported to Level one. To the left was the Blue team for that world., and to the right was orange, Chase watched as Pogofrogs came their way, he stood and walked over to a blue average-looking mailbox, he kicked it and a few coins fell out.

"What are you doing?" Francis asked him.

"Getting coins, you should to if you want some weapons and armor." He replied as he repeated the motion many timed. The others mimicked this action, and once they collected a decent amount of gold, the walked down the street.

"Hey, Chase!" Juni called, "Who do you think you are? Barging into our party and telling us what to do!"

"I didn't tell you to follow me, you didn't have to, I can beat the game on my own." Chase replied, with out turning to look at him.

"And we just passed the store!" Demetra added.

"I know one that costs half the price." Came Chase's relaxed voice once more.

"Who is this kind? He's probably the girliest by I've ever met, and I wouldn't be surprised if he was gay with the way he talks, and how can we be so sure he isn't using a cheat code, and how do we know he beat..." Francis started saying to Arnold Quietly.

"I think he's nice." Arnold interrupted.

"What if e's leading us into a trap..."

"Leave if you want to, I'm saying with him." Arnold said, walking faster to Catch up with Chase. Francis scowled and sighed, shaking his head. Rez walked next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't like this guy." Francis said

"Neither do I, I've got a bad feeling about him..." Rez Agreed.

"So what do we do?"

"Talk to Juni, He'll know."Rez Decided. "Hey! Juni, c'mere!" He voiced, Juni slowed his walk so they could catch up.

"What's up?"

"We don't like Him." Francis said.

"Who?"

"Him, that Chase kid."

"I think you're judging him too early, he says he's beaten the game."

"I doubt he really has. The manual says that some levels last up to a month. I don't think It's possible to beat it in a week..." Rez chimed in.

"Then how do you explain the armor?"

"A Hack, duh, just because he wasn't caught yet doesn't mean that he won't be once he gets to level 2, like we almost were." Rez told them. "Remember, three of us were beta testers, we know."

"What's with Arnold anyway?" Juni asked, looking forward at Where Arnold was walking next to Chase, he was smiling a lot as they talked.

"Didn't you know? Arnold swings both ways." Rez told him

"Disgusting." Juni scowled.

They entered the store, a young man in a black suit stood behind the counter, "Can I interest you in my goods? As for armor, I have a Basic Battle Suit for three coins, an Advanced Battle Suit for five coins, and an Extreme Battle Suit for seven coins. As for weapons, I have a bow and infinite arrows or a sword, each for three coins, I have a mithril staff or a wizard's staff for five coins, and finally I have Elemental Gauntlets for seven coins each." He smiled, awaiting their reply.

"I'll take a darkness gauntlet and a light gauntlet." Chase said, dumping his coins on the counter and putting the gauntlets on his arms.

Arnold approached the counter. "I'll take the mithril and advanced armor." He spoke, there was a bright light, and when it dissipated, he was clad in red armor, much like Chase's.

They all bought basic armor. Demetra bought the bow and arrows, Juni bought the wizard's staff, Francis bought the sword, and Rez bought two fire gauntlets. They proceeded on their way to the TargetField.


	2. A Note

Hello. I know it's been about a year and a half since I even touched this story, but I'm thinking about picking it up again since I quit my job. If you want it, you'll have to let me know though, because I'm finishing up an X-Men story today and I already have a sequel in the works for it, so I'm not gonna waste extra time writing this if only 5 people want it. :[


End file.
